Glitches
There are a few known glitches in Wild Ones: 1 Hit Kill Glitch (Patched) *This glitch was once famous for killing a player with a Missile. *Nevertheless, Even through this glitch is patched. There are many ways to do an OTK. Go through Wall Glitch *This glitch can be performed by using the Teleporter to go through the terrain *This glitch was famous to either hide from the Enemy's presence or to die an instant death during your turn. *It can be uses to go through thin barriers. Throwing Dog Bone/ Love Note Glitch (Patched) *This glitch involve using the Dog Bone or the Love Note to be throw like a Grenade. *Although this glitch is not really giving you any advantages. *This glitch have been abused by players. *They even made a video all about it and how it works. Angel Glitch (Patched) *This glitch was discovered after the creator of Wild Ones released the infamous Unlimited Life Match. *This glitch involves using the Grappling Hook during your pet in angel form. *This glitch allows you to become immortal and be immune to weapons. *However, your opponent may also perform this glitch. *This causes your match to be somehow pointless. *While in Immortal Form, you can however use your weapons and damage other pets that are not immortal. *However, you can still shoot Missiles from your angel in point matches when you die and it is your turn. *You can use any weapon when you are angel. *A trick is to drop a bomb onto opponents while rising to heaven without walking. Deadly Lost Treats Glitch *Perhaps, the most cruel glitch of all. *This glitch involve you getting your treats down to 0 or decrease to an unknown quantity. *This glitch even cause a lot of people to quit playing Wild Ones. *However, This glitch can also be cause by hackers. Membership Glitch *When the Membership was released, Most people find it unfair to non-paying users *This glitch is far worse than that. It involves your membership to get expired. *However, you can report the lost of your Membership to Playdom to get it back. Fireworks Glitch (Patched) *This glitch involve a player using the Fireworks icon and buy as many as Fireworks as possible. *This glitch is abused by players. Some even claimed they have over 1000+ Fireworks. *This glitch gets patched after 2 days of its released. Lost Connection Glitch *This glitch getting you match interrupted even though you are still connected to the Internet. *When this happens there is 2 ways to recognizse it. #Your screen becames White and a "!" Exclamation Mark will appear in circle #While Playing Match Yo get message that you got Lost Connection. The Suspended Gift Glitch *This glitch involve receiving Gifts to a Facebook friend and receiving a message from Wild Ones that you have been cheating. *There is a debate among the fans whether it is already patched. Skill Match Glitch *This glitch involves winning the Skill Match against an opponent easily. Shop Glitch *This glitch involves a player having limited access to the Shop. *Sometimes even not letting you buy Head or Tops accessories. Shotgun Glitch *This glitch can do 1000+ to 2000+ damage. *To do this trick, go next to your opponent and keep pushing them at least until their feet are in the ground. *Next, stand next to them and pull out a Shotgun/S'moreshot/Blunderbuss and shoot at their feet. *1 of 3 things should happen: #The opponent will take a decent-heavy amount of damage and get stuck in the ground. #The opponent will take decent-heavy damage. #The opponent will take heavy damage and go flying high in the air. *Tip: The more they are in the ground, the more damage you will inflict. Killer Hamster Glitch *This glitch makes your killer hamster amount go up to a number usually around the fifties. *This glitch also cause players to get banned Snacks Glitch *This glitch makes your unused up snack to be around 4-9 turns although it says 3 turns. *Makes the time limit of your snack last longer which means more damage. *This glitch might not be shown in most users because the release of the new power-ups has been a long time already. Imperial Crown Glitch (Fixed) *Some people on Playdom Forums say that the Imperial Crown Banned them, Its cause might be made because buying it a minute or hour after release. Owl Glitch *After buying Owl for Coins or Treats later it says that it costs $900. *This may annoy some people because they spend lots of money and they think that price has changed to $900. Don't worry it's just a Glitch. *On picture in shop the wings are moving but they are painted to background. Lost Medals Glitch *This glitch make medals turn back to zero. *This is bad and good because you do lots of hard work but you can get treats again. *Reason of this might be member pet hack or x99 hack. Red Bowtie Glitch *If you put Red Bowtie on Rabbit without any other accessories the Rabbit's hand will disappear. Armadillo Winning Jump Glitch *While Armadillo is making Winning Jump you can see that there is nothing in its shell. Zonkey Teeth Glitch *This glitch make the Zonkey's Teeth to be Transparent so you can see through. SWAT Helmet to Boxing Helmet Glitch (Fixed) *When Boxing Helmet was Released, all SWAT Helmets turned to Boxing Helmet. *Many people didn't wanted this Glitch to be fixed. *This glitch is now Fixed. Change Name glitch *Some people get a glitch that their names are changing. **FIXME-My-User-Name-Is-Too-Long.... etc. etc. **Your *This might be because of new Indestructible Egypt Map. Free Buy Glitch(Patched) *Many People knows a trick to have everything for free: **Have a plain Yellow Dog, 16 Treats and 5,000+ Coins **Buy another Dog **Sell the Yellow Dog **And you have everything for Free *Sometimes this glitch don't work. Multiple Treats Glitch *This glitch makes playe have double, triple, quadruple, quintuple or even dozens of Treats. *Just open many tabs. *If you have slow internet/browser the tabs and sometimes computer may crash. Grey Bunny Glitch *Many Players got a grey Bunny out of nowhere. *People say that something strange happen to Playdom due to the free pet. Drill Glitch (Patched) *This glitch allows you to OTK easily as you can make your opponent slide down the hole that you made and win instantly. *However, if you try it now, your opponent will get stuck in the hole. *This still works with a small Hamster. Loading Error Glitch *This glitch makes your game look weird or it wont load. * Coloring Shop Pets Glitch *These are the steps to color the shop pets: #Open Wild Ones and click Shop section, and then open Pets. #Click on any pets and click buy. #Choose the color you want to the pet and click back. #Click again in Shop, and then Pets. #And now see the MAGIC. Practice glitch *When the game is finished or when you exit the game, it gives you a blank page with the Wild Ones dashboard and the game background present. On top, you will see the timer and "your turn". *You can't return to the main page or the practice page but can enter other pages like the multiplayer page. *Sometimes, the timer is still present even though you change to another page. Category:Contents Category:Glitch